icarusiiifandomcom-20200213-history
Helios 7: Crew
Helios 7 was a ship with a crew of 20 to investigate the possibility of living on Mercury, chartered by a collection of wealthy families, searching for an alternate way should Icarus fail. There were 10 members in the first generation, and a further 10 in a second generation, mostly teens, and in training. 'First Generation' ''Greg Lacroix'' Position: Captain Age: '''28-33 '''Hair: '''Blonde '''Eyes: '''Blue '''Love Interest: '''Fiona Lacroix (wife on earth) '''Personality: As a captain, he’s a tough love kind of guy. He’ll do what’s fair, and that may not exactly be what’s nice for the person, but it’s the right thing to do. He can let go and is happy to joke as well, but sometimes the crew is a little unsure of whether he is joking or being serious. ''Rachel Windham'' Position: '''Navigation/Second in Command '''Age: '''25-30 '''Hair: '''Red '''Eyes: '''Brown '''Personality: Rachel is the second in command, and far more serious that Lacroix, but doesn’t have the same air as him so she has to keep up a steely exterior for getting the crew to take her as seriously. When Lacroix is being joking, it often annoys her. ''La''wrence Smith Position: Biologist Age: '''26-31 '''Hair: '''Brown '''Eyes: '''Brown '''Personality: Lawrence was a bit of an offbeat character, and might not be your first pick if you were guessing the master biologist. He doesn’t really like working for other people, being more the hermit type of person, but took the Helios 7 mission for the money and ability to say he’d been to space with his garden. ''Kelly Tanden'' Position: '''Doctor '''Age: '''30-35 '''Hair: '''Black '''Eyes: '''Blue '''Personality: As the ship’s doctor, she’s a caring and empathetic sort of person. She finds her work fulfilling, and uses it to fill the homesickness so that she can get through the mission. ''Hanako Mori'' Position: Physicist Age: '''27-32 '''Hair: '''Black '''Eyes: '''Brown '''Personality: Hanako has a very down to earth view on the world, she focuses well on her work and is a bit of an introvert. She’s probably the most cultural person onboard though, having been born and raised in Japan, she was even recruited from there, so her English sometimes struggles. ''Fred Langford'' Position: Pilot Age: '''27-32 '''Hair: '''Blonde '''Eyes: '''Green '''Personality: Fred is pretty much the embodiment of pilot, his head is forever up in the air, and he’s often teased for that. He’s a quite type person, more the ‘sit and think’ than ‘stand and act’. ''Peggy Fisher'' Position: Communications Age: '''24-29 '''Hair: '''Light brown '''Eyes: '''Hazel '''Love Interest: '''Harley Morris '''Personality: Peggy misses home a lot, perhaps why she needed the level of comfort given to her by Harley. She is the youngest woman in the first generation, and originally she actually refused the job. She didn’t particularly want to leave earth, but the money was too good. She’s a very strong feeler, and isn’t afraid to show her emotions. ''Harley Morris'' Position: '''Engineer '''Age: '''25-30 '''Hair: '''Dark blonde/gold '''Eyes: '''Blue '''Love Interest: '''Peggy Fisher '''Personality: Harley is the jester on the crew, which contrasts with his job’s normal stereotype, but he’s not one to just wall up his emotions and be ‘strong and silent’. He likes to be there for people if they need someone, to listen, or comfort, he became very much the favourite 1st gen. member to those in the 2nd gen. ''Jackson Ludwig'' Position: Solar Radiologist Age: '''26-31 '''Hair: '''Brown '''Eyes: '''Brown '''Personality: Jackson is very passionate about his work. He jumped at the chance to go on the Helios mission, and is happy to have someone that he can teach as well as furthering his own studies. He often forgets that not everyone talks the same science language as him, and rambles. ''Daniel Bolton '''Position:' Technician Age: '''23-28 '''Hair: '''Blonde '''Eyes: '''Grey '''Personality: He is very focused on his work, which is what Dani models herself on. He believes in getting the job done before you let it go, no matter what. A very firm person on whatever his view point is, he will not waver from his beliefs. 'Second Generation' ''Serena Harding'' Position: '''Command '''Age: '''18-23 '''Hair: '''Blonde '''Eyes: '''Green '''Personality: As the eldest and one being groomed for command, Serena is pretty much the one that they 2nd gen. looks up to within their ranks. She is close with all of them, like a communal big sister figure, but she picks up Lacroix’s habit of being fair no matter what. Even if she’d rather be lenient, she’ll follow the rules to the letter. ''Laura Jones'' Position: Navigation Age: '''16-21 '''Hair: '''Black '''Eyes: '''Grey '''Personality: Laura is a slightly arrogant, having been one of the people chosen at an older age for her intelligence, she feels that she’s quite versed in her field and finds following orders hard. But underneath that, she’s a pretty fun loving person, who teachers the younger ones a lot of tricks to rebellious things. ''Ophelia Morton'' Position: Biologist Age: '''15-20 '''Hair: '''Red '''Eyes: '''Blue '''Personality: Ophelia is a lot more science minded than her naturally gifted teacher. And she likes things to be logical, in order, etc. She’s a perfectionist, and probably one of the more mature of them in the 2nd gen. Though really, the mission gives everyone a boost in that regard ''Wes Carter'' Position: Doctor Age: '''18-23 '''Hair: '''Brown '''Eyes: '''Hazel '''Personality: Wes is very good at his job and enjoys it, while medicine wasn’t his first option, he went for it when he found out it would give him the opportunity for the Helios 7 mission. He’s compassionate, and sometimes teased by the other men in 2nd gen. for that, but he’s just an all round nice guy. Which is sometimes taken advantage of. ''John Friday'' Position: '''Physicist '''Age: '''14-19 '''Hair: '''Light brown '''Eyes: '''Dark green '''Personality: John despite being focused and dedicated to his mission, can be a jokester and deviously good at pranks. He cares about the people he loves a lot and will do anything to protect them (even if it means his death). He always keeps his promises. History: He was very academic and ambitious, he knew that the only way he could be successful was to be monumentally more intelligent than everyone else. He cut out of his social and health time to focus on his training and sacrificed a lot to ensure his place on the Helios 7 mission. He has a very rough relationship with his dad, due to conflicting values about the mission ''Jake Doran '''Position:' Pilot Age: '''15-20 '''Hair: '''Reddish-brown '''Eyes: '''Grey '''Love Interest: Danielle 'Dani' May Personality: Jake was a quiet kind of guy, but he had the type of presence that made him listened to and remembered. He also had a way of getting you to agree with him in a situation, or work things to his favour. Normally that was just used to get people to feel better, but of course, it had manipulative merits for fun. History: Jake was one of five final choices for the role he won, and he was absolutely determined that he was the right one for it. So he came across with that attitude, and got the part. While on the mission, he was close with his crewmates, but after reaching the dead zone, he became particularly close with Dani as he helped her get through missing her home and family. He was two years older than her though, so waited till she was 16 before he ever told her he loved her. The pair were happy on board the ship, and had all these plans for when they got back to earth. However, things didn’t go to plan. He was the one to get her and Lena to hide elsewhere, to make sure that she at least was safe and had a friend. He joined the rest of the crew in protecting Dylan from the sun, but not before getting Helios to record a goodbye message for Dani. ''Sam Leighton'' Position: '''Communications '''Age: '''14-19 '''Hair: '''Black '''Eyes: '''Blue '''Personality: He’s just full of fun and laughter, he is the one most able to keep up spirits among the 2nd gen. He even went as far as to make them their own secret line of communication through Helios that the 1st gen. couldn’t pick up. ''Yuri Belikov'' Position: '''Engineer '''Age: '''16-21 '''Hair: '''Brown '''Eyes: '''Green '''Personality: Yuri is the only crew member from Russia, and as such feels a little awkward and a bit the outsider to begin with. This feeling quickly passes, and he ends up being the one they all sort of clamour around for stories and information on his different background. He’s very outspoken and likes to make his opinion known, occasionally he’s perhaps a little too blunt.